Cosas de Hombres
by Alcuatiumlol12
Summary: A veces puedes tener charlas bastante entretenidas con quien menos te los esperas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cosas de hombres._**

Mario Dupain era un persona desagradable a primera vista, totalmente lo contrario de quien afirma ser pariente y además seriamente terrorífico cuando este quiere.

Pero realmente este era alguien sensible y muy preocupado por los demás, por más de que a él no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Y ahí estaba el, huyendo de nuevo de la policía luego de tratar de realizar una misión de reconocimiento en una bodega abandonada, a diferencia de Sly a él no le salía muy bien esas clases de misiones y siempre resultaba en una persecución entre él y la policía.

Y si las cosas iban mejor con la Inspectora Carmelita Fox.

Sin embargo hoy era distinto…

Cuando alcanzo el arco del triunfo y planeaba lanzar una súper bomba de humo para despistar a los policías…

Un bastón se interpuso en su camino haciéndolo tropezar.

 **-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero mira quien se ha unido a la fiesta –** Dijo Racoon Thief levantándose del suelo (?) de piedra en el que se encontraba arriba en el arco del triunfo-

 **-Creo que mejor debiste quedarte en tu basurero, mapache** –Dijo Chat Noir recuperando su bastón-

Realmente no estaba en los planes de Chat Noir atrapar a uno de los criminales más buscados de parís que recientemente acababa a tomar ese lugar, el solo quería salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco y libertad luego de una agobiante sesión de reproches de parte de su padre en la mansión.

Pero el mapache estaba enterado de eso…

- **Si de basura se trata, tú no te quedas atrás gato de callejón** –Dijo el ladrón con tono jocoso al recomponerse completamente-

- **Me ofende señor, déjeme decirle que yo soy un gato pulcro, digno y…**

 **-…y casero... ya lo tengo claro niño-** Dijo el adulto interrumpiendo el alardeo del superhéroe-

 **-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Yo no soy ningún gato casero señor!** –Dijo con falso enojo el rubio-

 **-Pues con Ladybug no te ves muy salvaje que digamos… casi podría decir que estas "engatusado" por ella** –Dijo con una sonrisa ladina el pelinegro-

- **Lo siento señor, pero no permitiré que meta a mi "miauravillosa" compañera en esta discusión –** Respondió elegantemente el gato-

Y así por tal vez un par de horas, empezó una guerra de chistes sin rumbo encima del arco del triunfo, la policía se había ido al no ver más movimientos del ladrón al toparse con Chat Noir por lo que le dejaron el trabajo al superhéroe.

 _ **Unas horas mas tarde...**_

- **Ten** –Dijo Racoon Thief para luego sacar de su bolsa y lanzarle una lata de soda de cola al rubio-

 **-¿Cómo…?** –Pregunto el gato agarrando en el aire la bebida-

- **Lo robe de una maquina al salir…**

Después de un rato, al final no hubo ninguna confrontación, si no que se quedaron hablando de cosas banales, o más bien de cosas de hombres.

 **-Y te digo ya, ¡No logro conquistarla con nada! Le he regalado rosas, poemas, joder… ¡Hice una cena en un balcón con velas y rosas solo para ella! –** Soltó Chat mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida-

Irónicamente, de cumplir su rol de héroe atrapando al villano, de alguna manera la situación se tornó de forma extraña a una batalla de chistes y luego a una charla de un joven pidiéndole consejos amorosos a un adulto.

Curiosamente, ni siquiera con su padre había hablado de estas cosas ni de esta forma con lo que la hacía con lo que podría ser un perfecto extraño.

Sin embargo el criminal se mostró extrañamente cómico ante el encuentro, pareciese como si estuviese en un estado eterno de comodidad y nada pudiese sacarlo de ello.

- **Bueno niño, realmente no soy nadie para contestarte eso** –Empezó a contestarle el adulto- **Pero déjame decirte que las mujeres son los seres más impredecibles de este mundo, nunca sabes lo que quieren y cuando lo sabes ¡ZAS! Cambian de parecer…** -Término para luego sacar otra lata de su bolsa-

 **-¿Y qué hay con Palom Paix?** –Comento burlesco el héroe-

El hombre le respondió con una carcajada.

 **-Por favor** –Dijo secándose las lágrimas- **¡Aquella mujer nunca sabe lo que quiere! Tú tienes la ventaja que puedes coquetear con Ladybug a tus anchas, mientras que si yo intento eso, termino con un rodillazo en el estómago.**

Aquello le sonó extrañamente familiar al héroe.

 **Pero si quieres un consejo, solo te puedo decir que sigas tal y como estas, siempre se amable y detallista con ella, lo haces muy bien niño estoy seguro que caerá ante ti tarde o temprano** –Dijo el pelinegro para tomarse un gran trago de su soda-

- **¿Tu lo crees?** –Pregunto el rubio inocente-

- **Por supuesto…** -Dijo el hombre apretando la lata y tirándola al vacío, el cual justo cayó en un contenedor de basura- **Mira chico ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto hablar contigo, espero que algún día te cures de la ceguera que te cargas.**

 **-Si… Espera ¿Qué? –** Dijo Chat perdido en sus pensamientos hasta procesar bien lo último que le había dicho-

Sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta ya no había nadie más allí… excepto por una carta.

 _"A veces niño cuando las cosas no salen con la perfecta que no te hace caso, es mejor intentar con la imperfecta que si te hace caso._

 _¿Sabías que en la panadería Dupain-Cheng hacen unos Croissants deliciosos?"_

 _- Racoon Thief._

Aquella carta confundió bastante al héroe gatuno, ¿Perfecta e imperfecta? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Pero algo había sacado claro… talvez le haga una visita improvista a su compañera de clases.

 **One-Shot escrito en puro aburrimiento…**

 **Publicare estas historias que tenia guardadas en mi celular antes de irme, recién dentro de una semana talvez publique nuevo cap.**

 **see ya, kiddo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Viejos amigos y una charla._**

Luego de esa charla, Racoon Thief no perdió más tiempo y llego a la guarida para entregar la información, aunque estuviese en mal estado y mal fotografiada, servía lo suficiente.

Al día siguiente tendría clases, así que tenía que echarse una siestita para no parecer un maestro zombi.

 ** _Unas horas más tarde, ya en el instituto._**

Había llegado rozando la hora de nuevo, claro que unos segundos después que Marinette para ayudarla en su reporte de llegadas tardías.

 **-Buenos días alumnos** –Dijo Mario entrando al salón justo detrás de Marinette-

 **-Buenos días** –Dijeron los chicos… o al menos los que se dignaron en hacerlo-

 **-Bien hoy daremos una clase sobre servomotores todos habrán su libro en la página…**

Y así paso un día normal de colegio, trabajos sin hacer, gente que no entiende nada, doble explicaciones…

No era fácil ser profesor de robótica.

Pero para gusto de él y sus alumnos, sonó el timbre del receso.

…

Él se encontraba en la sala de profesores al lado de una cafetera tomando una taza de café junto con un croissant de chocolate, disfrutando un delicioso desayuno mientras observaba a los chicos.

Realmente tras pasar un tiempo, es como ver un anime cliché.

Sin embargo era SU anime cliché.

Hoy Nino Lahiffe había faltado al instituto por gripe, y al ser que los demás varones del grupo no tienen demasiada relación con Adrien, este ha pasado casi todo el receso solo… excepto por los constantes acercamientos de la niña mimada y algún que otro intento de conversación (y posterior huida) de Marinette.

El chico ahora se encontraba solo leyendo un libro con obvio aburrimiento en uno de los bancos del patio.

Recordó su anterior "charla", realmente no le pareció buena idea volver a hablar con el chico, sin embargo un raro impulso paternal le forzaba a hacerlo.

Tenía que alejarse más de los chicos o haría una estupidez… pero ¿no es eso lo que hacía siempre?

Además… le encantaba jugar con la mente y sentimientos de otros.

 **-Hay niño…** -Saludo el hombre poniéndose frente al adolescente **\- ¿Dónde está tu amigo DJ?** –Pregunto en tono casual-

Adrien levanto la vista para ver sorprendido a su profesor, si bien ellos no habían hablado mucho, había una extraña camadería entre ellos, a veces incluso se contaban chistes malos…

 **-Está enfermo, podríamos decir que sin él, falta un poco de "ritmo" en mi día –** Respondió el rubio-

 **\- Heh… me agarraste desprevenido chico –** Dijo el hombre que casi se había reído de aquel chiste, para luego ponerse al lado y hablar con el modelo-

Aparte de decirse chistes, empezaron a hablar de cosas cotidianas, las clases, el tráfico, las noticias.

El ser modelo famoso forzaba a Adrien al mantenerse al tanto de esos datos.

Pero poco a poco la conversación se volvió cómoda y cómica, hablaron sobre los amigos de Adrien, su padre, etc.

 **-… "Los Agreste somos solistas" y demás cosas empezó a decir cuando solo le quería pedir que me dejara ir a tocar con mis amigos ¿Puede creerlo? Y luego me forzó a seguir practicando la misma canción otra vez cuando yo quería salir corriendo de allí** –Contaba el rubio, Adrien sabia del pasado entre el primo de Marinette y su padre por lo que no se atajó en contarle esas cosas, claro que no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta eso, pero lo liberaba bastante-

 **-Hmmm… tu Padre siempre fue un egocéntrico, decía que podía hacerlo todo él solo sin ayuda de nadie… aún recuerdo aquella vez cuando el tonto trepo la cuerda completa en la clase de gimnasia… -** Recordó el pelinegro ante la atenta mirada del Agreste menor- **… el gallina no quería saltar y tuvimos que ir yo y tu madre a buscar una escalera para bajarlo…** -Contaba el hombre mientras veía el café aun sin terminar en su envase-

 **-Wow, oiga… ¿Usted conoció a mi madre verdad?** –Pregunto inocentemente el joven al adulto-

Mario se tensó notoriamente.

 **-B-Bueno si pero…agh… sabía que este día llegaría…** -Dijo con falso dramatismo el hombre- **Escucha** –Dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a Adrien- **Tu madre fue una mujer maravillosa, tenía un corazón se oró… siempre se preocupaba por los demás, y siempre nos salvaba el pellejo a mí a tu padre cada vez que nos metíamos en problemas** –Escucho una leve risa de Adrien- **a ella la conocí incluso antes que a tu padre… ella fue una chica valiente y alocada, siempre traía babeando a todo el instituto, y en una ocasión ella y yo tuvimos un pelea falsa para probar quien era más fuerte… Ella gano…** -Dijo el hombre mostrando una falsa expresión dolorosa- **Por eso Adrien, no quiero que le guardes rencor y nada por el estilo a tu madre por desaparecer de esa** **manera… ella siempre hace eso… a veces no venía días completos…solo que ahora no se dónde está ni que está pasando, pero estoy seguro que ha de tener un motivo lo suficientemente valido para hacerlo, siempre lo tiene la condenada** –Termino de decir el hombre con una sonrisa de confianza- **Ella solo quiere protegerlos a ustedes dos de lo que sea que esté pasando… ojala y tu padre lo entienda algún día y deje de hacer estupideces…** -Comento de ultimo con expresión seria, casi con odio-

Adrien estaba impresionado con lo que le había contado ese hombre, ahora le tenía una admiración más que gigante a su madre, pero aun no comprendía a que estupideces se refería en cuanto a su padre…

- **Oye niño, los padres de Marinette necesitan ayuda con los pedidos hoy y no poder ir ¿Podrías ir tú por mí?** –Dijo Mario con un tono calmado hacia Adrien-

 **-¿Y-Yo? Pero… no creo que mi padre lo permita…** -Dijo cabizbajo el rubio-

 **-Yo me encargo de ese amargado tú no te preocupes ¿Aceptas o no? Quien sabe a lo mejor de agradecimiento te dan algún dulce o** -Intento convencer el hombre al modelo-

Cuando escucho el chillido de felicidad de chico no dijo más.

Realmente a Mario le preocupaba Adrien… realmente tenía la esperanza de que algún día su padre se redimiera.

Cuando sonó la campana y todos volvieron para su salón, Mario se encontró a una espía sorpresa.

 **-Según recuerdo, tú también te subiste con Gabriel a la cuerda para tratar de bajarlo y te enredaste y ahí YO y Emilie tuvimos que ir por la escalera** –Dijo Arelle poniéndose atrás de Mario asustándolo-

 **-Oye, no me culpes de parecer más varonil, ¿tengo una reputación que mantener, sabes?** –Dijo el hombre poniendo rumbo a su siguiente clase-

Sin que se dieran cuenta, 2 chicas habían presenciado TODA la conversación entre los hombres y había escuchado todo.

- **Vaya, realmente tienen historia esos viejos** –Dijo Alya que había grabado todo desde su celular- **Por lo menos el profe le dio una excusa para que Adrien vaya a tu casa ¿No Mari? ¿Marinette?**

- **Adrien va ir a mi casa…** -Dijo Marinette que estaba roja como un tomate **-¡TENGO QUE SACAR LAS FOTOS DE LA HABITACION!** –Grito de repente la azabache para estirarse las coletas y salir corriendo de allí-

 **-¡Espera Marinette que aún tenemos clase!**

 _ **Ante la gran cantidad de views y favoritos de esto, no puede resistirme hacer una segunda parte.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, dejen review si les parece y...**_

 _ **Cuidado con los hombres que hablan con manos.**_

 ** _Goodbye Sweetheart!_**


End file.
